Freshamn massacre
by HGHPFTW2499
Summary: When zombies attack Gloucster Catholics soccer practice four freshman soccer players must fight for there lives, with the help of a ghost they figure out to defeat the zombies they must complete all the zombies easter eggs. Can the freshman survive or will it be a freshman massacre.


Freshman massacre

Glouscter Catholic's soccer team was bad, the varsity team was terrible. Half of the whole team was freshman, and sophomores. The freshman however were very talented at least that's what their coach said. Four of the freshman stood out in particular. There was Matt there sweeper tall, black hair, dark eyes, signed up right before the school year started. There was Anthony the goal scorer about medium height, green eyes his hair was buzz cut. Nick who was the only freshman to run the 2 mile run in under 12 minutes. His hair was dirty blonde a little longer then you would have a buzz cut, his eyes were brown. Last but not least there was Dom the goalie, he stopped the ball from going in the net and saved his teams butt a few more times than none. His hair was like Nicks same color the only difference was his eyes were blue.

The four freshmen were best friends each of them ran together at practice, and hung out in school. The four barley talked outside school however though. Gloucester Catholic was a big school, so between soccer practices every day and living in different towns talking outside of school was hard. So the four of them liked to stay after practice and get better. On this day however after practice when there practicing they have no clue what's about to unfold.

Meanwhile

"Finally my grand scheme can be complete, not Dempshey, or that damn spirit can stop me." The man screamed. He wore a Nazi uniform, along with black gloves, and a hat with a nazi swastika on it.

Any Call of Duty player would recognize Dr. Edward Richtofan. "This guided missile will be launched unleashing the element 115 upon the United States they vill fall first, then after my other missiles are completed I will RULE THE WORLD oh vhat fun." He screamed in his underground lair. He laughed his demonic laugh well known to all Call of Duty players.

He made his way to the control pad and began punching in numbers. "Oh let's set the missile on the east coast, New Jersey I've always hated vhat place." He punched in the coordinates for New Jersey and pressed the big red button laughing evilly while doing it.

Meanwhile at Back in Jersey at Total Turf sports complex.

The GC soccer practice had just ended, and our four freshman were doing there usual after practice drills.

"Yo Dom you and Erin have been pretty friendly lately mind telling us what's goin on?" Matt said laughing, taking a shot on Dom who was in goalie.

Nick and Anthony laughed, Dom made a diving save on the shot stood up. "Ya very funny guys ha-ha, but I'm asking her to homecoming." Dom said throwing the ball back to Matt.

"Really I thought we all agreed not to go to homecoming, because it's a thing for the stupid football team." Nick asked. Anthony nodded in agreement

"I wasn't but she was complaining that no one was gonna take her there so I figured I would to make her happy." Dom said walking over to the bench, were the four teenagers had their schoolbags. The bus took them right to practice after school.

Nick sat down on the bench and grabbed his knee. "Hey guys can one of you go inside and go get some ice from Tony, my knee hurts like hell." He asked.

Total Turf sports complex had everything soccer fields, an equipment shop, a restaurant, and even a certified athletic trainer. The trainers name was Tony and he always had ice for bruises.

"I'll go get it." Anthony vouleentered.

Anthony made his way through the entrance to the main building. And to the back room were Tony usually staid. He walked up to the door that was closed. He knocked and said

"Hey Tony its Ant we need some ice out here." Ant said. There was no response.

"Tony you there." Ant asked again his tension rising, Tony always worked he never took a day of.

"Ok Tony this ain't funny man." He said one last time.

Ant then knocked harder and harder until he finally decided to kick the door, it wouldn't budge. He then ran full force into the door with his shoulder, and the door came down.

Ant walked into the room, there was red all over the wall in splatters.

"Freaky paint job Tony God it almost looks like…" He stopped and took two fingers and ran it over the wall, he gulped and his sweat broke.

"Blood." He muttered. He then walked over to the closet he opened it, and after that something fell out on top of him.

He quickly reacted and pushed the object of off him. It slumped to the floor Anthony recognized the black t-shirt, Phillies baseball cap and jeans. It was Tony. He had a huge gash in his neck and to Ant's disgust it looked like bites had been taken out of him.

Ant immediately ran out of the room toward the field exit screaming "GUUYYYSS."

Meanwhile back on the Total Turf field.

"So are we all playin Black Ops tonight?" Dom asked unstrapping his goalie gloves.

Matt and Nick shook their heads "Ya now since we finished the Shang-gri-la easter egg last night we have everything we need to do the Moon easter egg." Matt said

Nick shook his head in agreement then grabbed his knee again. "God were's Ant with the ice?" he asked.

"Oh here he come, wait whys he sprinting?" Dom said.

"GUUYYYSSS." Anthony screamed. He was running to the bench when he got there he stopped and panted.

"Jeez Ant I know Tony's kind of freaky but what's going on?" Dom asked putting his goalie gear away.

"Hah hah Tony.. dead.. room full of.. blood…bites token out come see." He managed to get out, he then turned around and ran back to the building.

All Dom, Nick, and Matt heard was Tony and dead so they all ran after their friend. The four players made their way to the main entrance, and walked in. The four of them stopped in their tracks at what was in front of them. All red eyes a corpse, the teens have played enough Call of Duty to recognize, a zombie. Matt was the first to scream

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING." He screamed ducking behind Nick.

"I bet that thing killed Tony." Ant said.

Dom however stayed calm the zombie was a slow one, a zombie Dom usually saw at the start of round. Dom slowly made his way to the equipment shop where he found the clerk dead.

"Dom this is NOT the time to go shopping for new cleats." Nick screamed moving Matt away from behind him.

Dom stepped out of the shop huge baseball bat in hand, at that the three kids knew what Dom was doing.

"Take this!" Dom screamed, swinging his bat.

The swing cleanly took the zombies head of. Matt, Nick, and Ant quickly made their way into the shop and each grabbed bat's as well. The four meet at the zombie's corpse.

The four freshmen looked out the window to see, more zombies slowly making their way toward the building.

"Ok this can't be happening. Matt what did you put in my water." Nick asked.

"Bro I don't think your dreaming all four of us can see them what do we do Dom." Ant said

"Why are you asking me?" Dom said the three then looked at him.

"Well you are the best zombie's player here, so again what do we do?" Nick asked

Dom thought for a second he was the best zombie's player here, and a plan was forming in his head. Someone had to lead his friends to safety and it looked like it was going to be him.

"Ok I got a plan." He said. The faces of his friends lite up. He continued.

"Ok split up go around the building and see if there's anything you can find that can help us, oh and see if you can find a pair of keys anywhere one guys must have had them on him." Dom ordered.

The other three nodded in agreement. "Sounds good what are we gonna do after?" Matt asked. Dom thought for a second then said.

"After we get a car to work we should head back to the school see if any of our friends are alive still, ok Nick you go check the restaurant, Ant you go check the back were the break room is, and go check Tony's room for his keys I know he had a car. Matt go see what you can find in the shop, I'll stay here and guard the entrance, ok got it now move ladies." Dom ordered

The three friends nodded and went off to do there job's.

After the 5 minutes were up the four soccer players still in cleats and shin guards met up were they saw the first zombie. "I didn't get much food the kitchen was basically empty, but it should last us a day or two." Nick said.

Dom who just finished smacking a zombie's head of with his bat turned to find two of his friends Matt and Nick. "Where's Ant?" he asked.

At that moment Ant came back holding a pair of silver keys, with a grin on his face. "Found Tony's keys." He said tossing the keys to Dom.

"Nice what did you get Matt." Dom said after catching the keys.

Matt dug threw the bag and pulled out three knives. "Here I found them in the store, I have no clue why they would have them here, but ehh were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse so I believe anything right now." He said handing them each a knife.

"What do we do once were back at the school?" Ant asked twirling his new knife.

"We look for anything that can help us, or anyone. God I hope Erin and Mary are ok." Dom said walking over to the door.

"Dude do you really think the author would kill of Erin and Mary that would ruin the story." Matt said.

Nick smacked him on the side of the head. "Oww what was that for?" Matt said as they walked out into the parking lot toward Tony's old car.

"Dude you can't break the fourth wall like that only the main character can do that, so only Dom can." Nick said.

Matt rubbed the back of his head "Ok ok jeez I'm sorry." He said

Dom smirked it was true only he could break the fourth wall, but Matt had a point he doubted the author would kill of Erin or Mary.

"So does anybody have any clue how any of this is happening?" Nick asked smacking a zombie with his bat. Again the three of them turned to Dom.

"Well I don't know!" Dom screamed.

"Well the zombies are still walking slowly so it must just like in call of duty be an early round." Matt said. Everyone nodded in agreement

"Matt that has to be the smartest thing you've ever said." Ant said laughing

"Thanks I try…. Wait Heeey that's not cool." Matt said.

Dom, Nick and Ant all started laughing.

"Oh ha-ha laugh at me in the middle of a freaking ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE, come on let's get in Tony's car." Matt said.

The group of freshman made their way into Tony's minivan; Dom took the wheel and started the car.

"Wait how come you get to drive." Ant asked

"Because he's the main character duuh." Matt said.

Nick smacked Matt in the back of the head again, this time harder.

"WHY do you keep hitting me huh?" Matt asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because idiot, you keep breaking the fourth wall." Nick said.

"Ok both of you just shut up, we gotta get to the school to see if anyone is alive and figure out what's going on." Dom said starting to drive the car.

The ride back to Gloucester Catholic took about 15 minutes, when the four freshmen made it back their mouths dropped. There precious school was overrun by zombies. The group fought their way through the school and managed to clear the zombies out of the gym where they sat down on the stage to catch their breath.

"I can't believe it it's completely overrun our precious Gloucester catholic." Nick said.

Ant and Matt nodded in agreement, but Dom remained calm.

"Alright guys, we can't panic we have to split up and find anything or more importantly anyone useful. So in the words of coach, let's get of our asses hustle up and beat these zombies." Dom said loudly.

The other three freshmen all started cheering.

"Good now that were nice and hype let's get to business. Ok Ant you get the café and everywhere on this floor ok." Dom said looking at Ant

"Ok I got it." Ant said.

"Good, Matt you go check the second and third floor's check every corner of those floors alright, anything you think we could use grab it if u can carry it." Dom said now looking at Matt.

"I got you bro just like when I'm your sweeper in games." Matt said smiling.

Dom smiled. "Good, now Nick your job may be harder I need you to go down the street to Brambles the store we always go to before practice and games. Find bags and stuff there and bring back as much as you can." Dom said to Nick.

"Don't worry Dom I got this." Nick said confidently.

"What are you gonna do?" Matt asked

"I'm going to go check the freshman building." Dom said

The three of them nodded. "Alright boys hands in." Dom said.

Before every game Dom would lead the team chant, the boys got their hands stacked.

"WHO ARE WE?" Dom yelled.

"GC." The other three shouted.

"WHO ARE WE?" Dom shouted louder.

"GC." The three shouted louder.

"ONE MORE TIME WHO ARE WE?" Dom shouted

"GC." The three shouted.

"RAMS ON THREE. RAMS ON THREE. 1,2,3." Dom shouted his loudest.

"RAMS." They all shouted.

The four freshmen all ran off to do their assignments, unaware a ghost with a voice known to all zombies' players was watching them.

"Hmm zhey are all motivated and have a reason to hate Edward I think they'll do just fine." Said the ghostly voice of Samantha Maxis.

With Matt on the two upper floors.

"God these zombies seem to be getting tougher." Matt said taking a zombies head of.

Matt was on the third floor and found nothing. So he made his way to the second but was meet by three zombies, He quickly hit one zombie to the ground only to be grappled by the other two.

"Ahhh get the hell of me you unded freaks." He screamed.

The zombie Matt hit to the floor slowly got up and crept toward Matt who was being held by the two other zombies. The zombie began to move toward Matt's neck, Matt closed his eyes and was awaiting his fate, when a loud bang was heard and the zombie coming toward him fell to the floor. Then within seconds the two grappling Matt feel to the ground bullet holes in their head.

Matt looked up. "Aidan thank god you're ok." Matt said approaching his fellow soccer player. Aidan was also on the soccer team he had black hair, and was a little shorter than Matt with brown eyes.

"Ha looks like I showed up just in time, it's good to know you're ok." Aidan said loading his pistol.

"Bro how'd you get a gun?" Matt asked his friend.

"Well I couldn't come to practice today because I had detention with Mr. Mascolo; I was sitting there when all of a sudden zombies came. They got Mr. Mascolo I managed to kill one with a ruler, then I went in his desk and he had a gun. I don't know why but I'm glad he had one." Aidan said.

"Oh cool." Matt said pulling out his knife.

The duo then heard the zombies roar, and turned around to be met with a huge hoard of zombies. The zombies soon had the duo retreating into a class room. Matt was having away with his knife, while Aidan was picking off zombies left and right with his pistol. Soon however the duo was trapped into a corner, the zombies closing in on them. Matt stabbed a zombie in the neck, while Aidan put a bullet right between zombie's eyes. After Aidan took out a zombie a huge blinding white light started to engulf the two.

"Uhh are you seeing this bro?" Aidan asked shielding his eyes.

"Ya man what's happening?" Matt asked as the white light engulfed them completely.

At the Brambles convenience store with Nick.

Nick was plowing through zombies on his way to Brambles with his knife.

It took him a bit but he managed to get to the store to find the door wide open, he made his way inside and immediately went behind the counter and started grabbing bags and filling them with random snack foods for the group.

He dropped all the bags immediately when he heard someone walk into the store. Nick quietly crouched down to the ground, and made his way toward the front door. He then sprung up from the counter screaming a battle cry, his knife up ready to stab.

"Ahhhh easy Nick it's me." His fellow soccer player Gregg said holding up his hands in defense.

Gregg was another freshman he played defense for the varsity team. He was black with dark brown eyes.

"Omg Gregg don't scare me like that I almost stabbed you, how'd you survive the attack." Nick asked picking up the bags of food.

"Well me Erin, and Mary all stayed after for extra help in Algebra the zombies attacked, but we managed to escape we all split up to look for supplies." Gregg explained.

"Oh good Mary, and Erin are alive the two girls that Dom likes, and the two girls that fight over him." Nick said laughing a bit.

"So Dom's alive good who else?" Gregg asked

"Ant and Matt, we all got attacked at Total Turf." Nick said

Before Gregg could respond the two heard the roar of a heard of zombies. Nick quickly pulled out his knife and tossed Gregg his baseball bat. The duo then started hacking away at zombies. Nick slashed a zombie's neck, while Gregg hit a home run and knocked a zombie's head of. While the duo was fighting suddenly a large white light began to engulf the duo.

"Ahh what's that, it keeps coming towards us." Nick said.

"Hurry Nick grab… the honey bun's nooooooo." Gregg screamed as the white light engulfed the duo.

With Anthony in the café.

Anthony slashed a zombies neck on the steps down to the café. He went to open the door and once he opened it all he heard was.

"Come on you aren't so tough!" a girls voice screamed.

Ant looked over and saw Erin, blonde hair blue eyes and braces. Ant had to admit Dom had good taste she was pretty.

"Come on you undead freaks, I'm a girl and barley five foot come on come at me." She screamed hacking a huge knife at zombies

"Ohh Erin." Ant mumbled.

He rushed in his knife in hand and started hacking away at zombies being back to back with Erin.

"Ant thank god you're ok, is Dom with you?" Erin asked

Ant slashed a zombie "Ya him me Nick and Matt Dom went to check out the freshman building." Ant said as the zombies began to slow down.

Erin turned fast "WHAT, Mary is over in that building I can't let her steal Dom come on we gotta get over there." She said.

"Erin seriously now is not a time to fight over Dom with Mary." Ant yelled stabbing a zombie.

Before Erin could answer a white light began to engulf them.

"God no I have to get to Dom and not let Mary take him from me." Erin screamed.

Ant just sighed as the white light fully engulfed them.

With Dom over at the freshman building.

Dom walked to the front of the freshman building, he pulled out his student i.d. card and swiped it so the door would open. He made his way down the hall when suddenly a zombie came flying in front of him and hit the wall dead. Dom turned the corner, and in the girls' sports equipment room what he saw made him smirk.

"Come on you undead freaks I'll show you how we do it in Glassboro." Screamed Mary.

Mary was the other girl Dom had a crush on, she had strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

Mary used a field hockey stick to knock over a zombie Dom rushed over to her aid. "DOM THANK GOD YOUR OK." Mary screamed throwing her arms around Dom.

Dom hugged back but released quickly when a mob of zombies came toward them. "Hear Mary take this." Dom said tossing her his knife, Dom pulled out his bat.

Together Dom and Mary took out zombies left and right, but just like all the other duo's a bright white light began to engulf the two.

"Ahhh Dom what's happening." Mary screamed.

"Ahhhh I don't know." Dom said as the light engulfed the two of them.

In another dimension.

The now group of 8 freshmen were just waking up Dom, Ant, Nick, Matt, Gregg, Aidan, Mary and Erin all stood next to each other wondering what happened. Dom was the first to speak.

"Uhh is everyone ok what happened?"

"DOM THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" Mary and Erin screamed. The two of them threw their arms around Dom.

"Ok Erin and Mary can you guys please get of Dom so we can figure out where we are?" Aidan said.

The other guys nodded in agreement. Erin and Mary let go of Dom.

"So what is going on?" Nick asked.

"I think I can answer zhat." A ghostly voice said.

The group turned around to find a ghostly figure hovering above them.

"Who are you?" Gregg asked the question everyone was wondering.

"I am zhe ghost of Samantha Maxis I am here to inform you that, the game you call call of duty black ops is real." The ghost said.

The group stared at the ghost in shock.

"Ok Matt whatever you put in our water before practice is seriously getting old now." Nick said.

"Dude do you really think I would be smart enough to pull this off?" Matt said.

"Vell I can tell you aren't very bright, now which one of you leads this little group?" the ghost asked.

Almost instantly everyone pointed to Dom.

"You step forward." The ghost said.

Dom stepped forward. "So if you're Samantha can you tell us why the zombies are attacking?" Dom asked.

Samantha smiled. "Yes it is because your video game black ops was so popular that Dr. Rictofen found a way to transfer himself from our dimension to yours. I do not know how, but I know the only way to defeat him. I have decided to pick you to help me fight Edward because I would assume you want revenge for what he did to your school am I correct." Samantha explained.

"Damn straight you are correct, that Nazi destroys my school I'll kill him myself." Aidan said.

The whole group smiled in agreement.

"Well said Aidan, but Samantha I have one question." Erin said.

"Yes vhat is it." The ghost said.

"How will doing this for you help us get any of our lost friends or family back, I'm pretty sure it won't." Erin said.

"Ahh zhat is where you are wrong young one; if you help me defeat Edward and succeed I can put everything back to the way it was before this all happened." Samantha said.

This just motivated everyone else in the group.

"So what is it we have to do to defeat him Sam?" Dom asked.

"Ah this is the hard part; you know how in Black ops you have the Easter egg on the maps Call of the Dead and Shang-gri-la, and the map Moon. You must complete all the Easter eggs for these maps; I have the power to transfer you to them." Sam said.

Dom turned to the group. "So guys you ready, you wanna do this?" Dom asked.

"I'm with you Dom I want that Nazi dead and our school back count me in." Aidan said he then stepped next to him.

"Dom your my bro and if you think we can do this let's get it done." Gregg said stepping next to him.

"Dom bro, I'm your sweeper you got my back I got yours, let's get our school back." Matt said stepping next to Dom.

"You know I'm with you Dom." Mary and Erin said at the same time. The two gave each other a dirty look, and stepped next to Dom.

"Let's do it for Gloucester Catholic." Ant and Nick said stepping next to Dom.

Dom turned to Sam. "Alright Sam let's do it." Dom said.

"Good now you must complete the Easter egg then make it to round forty then make your way to were you spawned and I will transport you to the next map. Now is there anything you would like to say to your team before we begin Dom?" Sam said.

"Ya I do." Dom said

Dom stepped in front of the group. "Now this crazy Nazi thinks he can just come to OUR school OUR Gloucester Catholic, I'm telling you HE'S DEAD WRONG." Dom screamed. The group cheered.

"Now in soccer what's coach's rule once you lose the ball? You immediantly win it back now LETS WIN BACK OUR SCHOOL." Dom said.

The group let out a huge cheer. "Now let's do this for each other, for our families, for all our fellow rams who died, LET'S DO IT FOR GLOCSTER CATHOLIC. LET'S SHOW THIS NAZI WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE RAMS." The group let out a humongous cheer.

"Samantha open the portal to the Call of the Dead map please." Dom said.

"Good luck humans I will try to drop as many powerups as possible." Samantha said she opened a portal, and disappeared.

Dom turned to the group one last time. "Hands in boys and girls." He said. The group stacked their hands.

"WHO ARE WE?" Dom screamed.

"GC." The group screamed.

"WHO ARE WE?" Dom screamed.

"GC." The group screamed it's loudest.

"RAMS ON THREE. RAMS ON THREE.1, 2, 3."

"RAMS." They all screamed.

The group then jumped into the portal, and landed in Call of the Dead.


End file.
